1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved automatic vehicle washing apparatus and more particularly to such an apparatus having one or more retractable scrubber curtain assemblies. The apparatus further may include a pair of wrap around brushes controlled by a single cylinder as well as stackable, folding legs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of mechanized vehicle washing, the devices employed are generally of two types. The first is a rollover type wherein the components of the device are mounted on a frame which in turn is mounted on wheels for movement along a predetermined path wherein the rollover device is moved forwardly and backwardly over a vehicle to wash the vehicle. The second is a stationary type, often referred to as a tunnel wash, whereby the various components are mounted on stationary frame means and the vehicle to be washed is moved through the device either by conveyor means or by driving the car therethrough along a predetermined path.
In addition, both of the above-described types of vehicle washing devices may be employed in a frictionless or touchless mode wherein high pressure wash and rinse cycles are utilized so that no cleaning components touch the vehicle or in a touching mode wherein the cleaning components touch the vehicle.
In recent years, the touchless type of carwash apparatus has become more and more popular since many vehicle operators do not want any of the cleaning components such as brushes or curtains touching their vehicles. Nevertheless, a significant number of vehicle users still prefer their vehicle to be washed in the mode wherein the cleaning components touch the vehicle. In the circumstances, a need has arisen for mechanized vehicle washing devices which can be operated in either a touchless or a touching mode. To do so, it is necessary that the washing components such as brushes and scrubber curtains which normally touch a vehicle during a touching washing operation be capable of being removed from the path of the vehicle during operation of the device in a touchless mode.
It has been known in the past to be able to retract washing components such as wrap around brushes and rocker panels out of the path of a vehicle being washed and to raise top brushes and top scrubber curtains above the path of the vehicle being washed.
Some manufacturers have utilized the concept of raising a top brush and spinning it in an attempt to rid it of any excess water and soap so that a vehicle underneath will not be dripped on when the washing device is operated in a touchless mode. It has also been known to employ scrubber curtains above the path of a vehicle being washed wherein the scrubber curtains are retracted by rolling them up overhead of the vehicle on a drum. When the washing device is operated in a touching mode, the scrubber curtain components are unrolled whereby they hang down and are oscillated to scrub the top of a vehicle. This type of apparatus suffers from the disadvantage that even when the curtains are raised and rolled up on the drum, materials still drip from the curtain onto a vehicle underneath. Moreover, such devices require a complex construction.
Other prior art vehicle washing devices employ a wrap around brush assembly on each side of the path of a vehicle being washed wherein a separate cylinder or control means is required to control the pivotal movement of each brush, thereby increasing the complexity of the device.
Still other prior art vehicle washing devices are constructed of heavy materials which are difficult to handle and set up and also present problems in packaging and shipping.
The prior art vehicle washing devices also employ mechanical bearings for supporting various rotating parts. These bearings tend to wear out during use and must be periodically serviced and/or replaced. Mechanical bearings also require lubrication. The prior art vehicle washing devices are also constructed out of materials which tend to rust. Others use cleaning materials in the brushes and curtains which tend to scratch or otherwise mar the surface of a vehicle.
Prior art rollover type vehicle washing devices mounted on wheels heretofore have employed metal wheels and bearings which are not only heavy and cumbersome, but which also wear out and need to be replaced.